Avengers
by Marmite Hogaboom
Summary: A story about how Logan the Wolverine finds a princess of Asgard and begins and epic friendship that might become something more. The other Avengers are mentions and a couple of the x-men as well.
1. Chapter 1

**_Avengers_**

**Chapter One**

Logan parked the car that shield had given to him when he had agreed to be an agent. With the car parked at the edge of the forest he climbed out of the car. The information he had been given a few hours ago said the warehouse was on the other side of the forest. Part of him had assumed that it would not be an easy place to find and a larger part of him wasn't sure he wanted to go back to a place he knew would bring him more nightmares.

He had been personally asked by Nick Fury to check out the place and bring back all documents that he found. As always, he had not been told very much about his reasons for going to the warehouse or even the importance of the documents. Normally this would have bothered him but taking this mission gave him a reason to get away from shield and not have anyone worrying about him. It had been many years since anyone had really cared about him and most of those people who had cared were either dead or a memory he couldn't quite remember.

As he got closer to the warehouse, he felt like he could hear a tapping. It was faint and even with his advance hearing he could only just hear the tapping. Once inside the warehouse the tapping was like a pounding in his ears, so he moved towards the sound and came face to face with a girl who looked so incredible like a child trapped in a glass tube. He ran his hand along the side of the tube trying to find the catch but only found rusted metal.

Knowing that he needed to get the girl out he tried to tell her to back away. First, he tried shouting but no matter how much he raised his voice she just didn't seem to hear him. It was at this point that he got out his claws and used them to break the lock and hinges removing the front of the tube. He placed the front of the tube in an empty corner before going back to help the girl only to find her already free.

"I'm not going to hurt you. In my bag I have a jumper and some food. It's freezing outside and I'm sure you would like something to eat. I need to check the other tubes see if anyone else is alive and if they aren't, I am going to give them a burial." Wolverine said, keeping a distance between himself and the child.

"I'm Freya of Asgard. Who exactly are you?" Freya asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Wolverine of Earth, I guess. Just stay there while I check on the others. We can figure out how to get you home in a few."

"I'm the princess of Asgard. You do not get to tell me what to do creature of earth."

Wolverine shrugged and began to check the other tubes to see if there were any other survivors. He was distressed though he showed no actual sign of emotions when he found that no one else had survived. Slowly he took each body out of the tube they had been trapped in. After they were out, he covered each body in a blanket after he had first written down the name of each victim. Once he had the names of all the victims, he slowly began to bury them noticing that the princess was wearing an old jumper of his while glaring.

After burying all of the bodies he came back into the warehouse. "Princess, I just need to pick up a few things so get ready to leave. You might want to put this on." He said, handing his jacket to her before going in search of the office. The whole reason he had come to the warehouse was to find the files on several missing mutants and Inhumans.

Freya took the jacket and put it on despite complaining about the smell. She was aware that it was really her only choice but it wasn't going to stop her complaining. As a princess she wasn't used to anyone giving her orders. Even being stuck in a glass tube for who knows how long hadn't really changed her attitude.

Logan walked back into the room carrying a large bag. "If you're ready we should really get going."

"What's the hurry? Don't you have more complaining to do?"

"I can complain in the car. In ten minutes, this place will burn to the ground."

"Did you get permission from your king or queen?"

"This country doesn't have a king or queen. There is a president but he doesn't tell me what to do. Blowing up this building is part of my job; my boss won't be happy but then he is never happy." Logan said, leading the way out of the building and helping Freya into the car. When she struggled with the seatbelt, he also helped her with this without saying a word.

An entire hour passed in silence before Freya chose to speak. "Tell me where exactly are we going? My parents will want me to return home and I'm sure they will pay you in gold. Once you have bathed that is. It will not work in your favour if you look and act like a wild man with no manners."

"I have a friend who can help you return to your home in Asgard." Logan replied, taking his eyes from the road to turn on the radio.

After some crackling and static the radio began to play music from the 50s. As the words became clear Logan couldn't help but smile though it was so fast that if she had blinked, she would have missed it.

"Do you not plan to take me to Asgard? How do you expect to claim your reward?"

"Asgard is not my home and I don't know how to get there. You will be safe with my friend and if she wants to claim a reward that's up to her. Though she won't ask for money or a husband."

"Can you not come with us? You are the one who saved me not your friend. I barely trust you, so why should I trust this friend of yours?"

"I don't think either of your parents would want me on Asgard. As you have pointed out several times, I am but a wild man. Not exactly someone who should be associated with a princess. Especially one as loved as you."

"How can you possible know if I am loved or not? You don't even know me. From what I can tell you didn't even give me your real name."

"Why would you think that I lied about my name?"

She fell silent as she took in a deep breath and breathed in the scent of the jacket. It no longer made her felt sick or alone. Instead it made her feel warm and smelt of stale beer and cigars. They were the smells that made her think about the taverns on Asgard and the tales that the men would tell. For a few seconds she felt safe and almost like she was back home on Asgard.

Logan watched the girl sitting next to him. She had fallen silent on him after accusing him of lying, which he knew in a way he had. Telling her too much was just too dangerous and soon enough she would be home among her equals. He wasn't too worried by the silence as she was smiling and didn't smell as though she was worried or injured. After several minutes of just watching her, he slowly began to speak "my actual name is not Wolverine. It is the code name that almost everyone uses for me. Though I might suggest to the boss that the princess of Asgard wishes for me to go by the name wild man." He said, doing his best to make the girl smile at him rather than just the smell of his old bomber jacket.

"What is your actual name? I plan to tell my father about the man who rescued me. He will find it very odd that you are not looking for glory. The men of Asgard don't save people to be kind but for the glory it will gain them and sometimes even the bed of the one they have saved. Thor doesn't even have to save women to be invited into their bed."

"My name as far as I can remember is Logan though if I was born with that name I might never know. Like you I have been to hell and back. We don't though need to talk about it. Are you hungry? In a few miles there is a cafe, we can stop and get something to eat."

"You aren't going to ask what happened to me or the others?" She asked, her voice only slightly above a whisper.

"No, it's private and none of my business. I did find your folder but I swear I did nothing more than read your name. One of the others was also called Freya. I didn't want to mix up the files. So, would you like some earth food? Have you ever eaten earth food?" He asked, hesitating just slightly over the last question. It was a question he felt needed to be ask but one that could anger the girl beside him, something he wished to avoid if it was at all possible.

She pulled the jacket tighter around herself as though trying to hide inside it. It felt strange that this man who had rescued her and then destroyed her prison was not demanding answers. He didn't seem curious at all about what had happened to him and was only interested if she had eaten earth food. There had also been a hint that he had suffered and was not going to share his experience any more than she was. "I have eaten earth food before. It is not so different to the food we eat on Asgard, just prepared in a different way. I'm not sure when those things put me in the glass tube but I was not captured straight away."

"Should I take that to mean, that you would like some food?" Logan asked, almost laughing when he saw the look of annoyance cross her face before she turned her back to him. It was something that despite his memory loss felt incredible familiar as though he was always pissing off women.

"I have been in a bloody glass tube for thirty years! I am bloody starving! Is your human brain that tiny that you have only just thought about offering me food?" Freya shouted, her anger boiling over as she guessed about how long she had been captured for. While in the glass tube she had lost track of the days.

"Then we will stop for some food." Logan said, shrugging his shoulders refusing to become angry as well. Getting into an argument would not help anyone and he needed to concentrate on the road. There were still lots of people who hated him and that included his fellow agents. It was never nice to be hated, but it was a feeling that he had just become used to.

"Thank you." Freya mumbled, as she looked out the window. It was not easy for her to say this out loud.

"It's no problem Freya. I'm also starting to feel hungry and I need to be filled up soon enough." Logan said, trying to ease the tension in the car.

The car came to a stop in front of a small roadside cafe. It wasn't very fancy and attached to the cafe was a petrol station. Before climbing out of the car Logan hovered his hand over Freya's not sure how she would respond to being touched. "Before we sit down to eat, you might want to think about changing your outfit. There is nothing really wrong with it but it does have a lot of holes. Keep the jacket if you would like to." He leans into the back of the car and pulls out a pair of trousers a top and jumper. "The trousers and top belong to my friend. You are both around the same size and the jumper used to be mine. I can buy you more clothes if need be. It might not be possible to take you to Asgard straight away."

"Won't your lover be annoyed with you for giving away her clothes?" Freya asked, even as she pulled the clothes close. She hadn't wanted to admit that her clothes were filthy and not much more than rags. It was strange to her that Logan hadn't offered the clothes earlier but back in the warehouse there had been little to no privacy if she had wished to change.

"She's just a friend. More like a very annoying sister that I never asked for. I know her very well and she would want to help. Don't worry she will take you to Asgard as soon as possible."

"So, she is just your friend. I wasn't aware that men could just be friends with women. At least not men like you."

"Thank you for the insult if you are done, I would like something to eat." Logan says, as he climbs out of the car.

Freya followed without saying anything. She headed straight for the female toilets and changed into the clothes the grumpy man had given to her. The trousers seemed to fit her perfectly but the top and jumper were a just a tiny bit too big. It crossed her mind to complain but she realised that Logan had warned her about not everything fitting her correctly. Still she was curious about who used to own the trousers and why Logan still hadn't said the person's name. Once she was dressed, she left the restroom and joined Logan at a table surprised when she found a large glass of water on her side of the table. "Logan, I didn't order this glass of water."

"No, I ordered it for you. I wasn't sure what you'd want to drink so I decided on water. I also didn't pick out any food in case you are allergic to anything or don't eat meat."

"I eat meat. Is that not allowed or something?" Freya asked, looking around the cafe and noticing a number of people eating burgers.

"It's not against the law but there are lots of people who just don't believe in eating meat. It's something I don't understand as I have always eaten meat." He says, as he passes her the menu.

She nods and takes her time reading the menu and then orders five burgers several drinks and French fries on the side, when the waiter comes to take their order.

Logan only orders two burgers and two large drinks along with a beer.

The waiter writes the order down looking between them mumbling under his breath about fathers and daughters before walking off.

"That child thinks I'm your daughter. I'm thousands of years older than you, if anything you would be my child. I doubt you've been on this planet for longer than thirty-five years." Freya said, as she finished her glass of water in one gulp.

"I'm a lot older than I look." Was Logan's only reply as he thanked the waiter when he carried over their drinks.

"Are you not from earth then? My parents always told me that humans have very short lives. Though by your age should you be married with several children?"

"How do you know I'm not a father with several wives?"

"No wedding rings."

"Not many men wear wedding rings."

"If I had a husband, I would expect him to wear a ring. It shows other women that he is indeed taken and to back the hell off."

"Would you also wear a ring?"

"It would depend how I felt about my husband. If I loved him then I would but if I didn't then well I would either run away from the wedding or refuse to wear it"

The two of them continued to speak about little things neither asking anything too personal. Every time the waiter brings food or more drink, they pause the conversation. Neither wanting anyone to overhear such a private conversation. After almost two hours Logan stands up and heads off to pay the bill telling Freya not to go too far. Once he had paid the bill, he came back to collect Freya from the table and the two of them left ignoring the looks the staff of the cafe were giving them.

It was just half an hour into the second part of the journey that Freya fell asleep. Her head rested against the window of the car and every so often she mumbled under her breath "daddy, where are you?"

Logan tried not to listen but it wasn't easy. He could hear as her heart began to speed up and when she started to struggle, he pulled the car over and very carefully woke her up, dodging as she tried to punch him.

"I'm sorry," Freya said as she began to wake "please don't leave me in the snow. The frost giants will come and eat me."

"Don't worry about Freya, you didn't actually manage to hit me. Are you alright? You seemed to be having a nightmare."

"It's nothing to worry about. They can fix me on Asgard. Make me forget what I saw. Those people they didn't once take me into that lab, kept saying I wasn't to be harmed. I... I don't understand." Freya said, as she began to cry.

Carefully he pulled her into a hug and let her cry. He knew that anything he said would not actually help so he stayed silent and simple held her close. She continued to cry for almost an hour until she was so exhausted that she fell asleep again. This time she was silent as she slept and Logan carefully rested her head back against the window covering her with an old blanket. Only once he was sure she was fast asleep did he keep driving knowing that they still had eight hours if not more left of the journey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

After just over eight hours on the road with several stops to eat, the car finally came to a stop outside a small house. It was the house that Shield had given to him in order to keep him within the agency. Over the years he had gained a number of roommates and while some had stayed many had moved on. As far as he knew before he left for the mission a teenager had moved and there was of course still his friend who was the only roommate who hadn't moved on.

Logan parked the car and gently nudged Freya until she began to wake. "Freya, we have arrived. Do your best not to make too much noise as it's very early. My roommate will be asleep and I'm not sure how many are currently staying."

"You have roommates?" Freya asked, still very much half asleep.

"Yes, Sif who has been my roommate for almost thirteen years and potentially a teenager who has started his training. Don't worry I have more than enough room for you to stay for a few days."

"Sif? You have a roommate named Sif? It doesn't sound like a very human name."

"You will meet her later this morning. If you want to ask her about the name your more than welcome to." Logan said, climbing out of the car and moving to the back of the car to pull out bags.

Freya climbed out of the car slowly her eyes still heavy with sleep. She had managed to get some sleep but sleeping in a car was not very comfortable. Falling into a bed and actually sleeping deeply sounded wonderful. She allowed Logan to lead her to an empty bedroom and climbed onto the bed falling asleep straight away.

Logan removed her shoes before covering her with the blanket. As he left the room, he made sure to leave the door just slightly ajar. He understood that after years trapped in a tiny space that most preferred to have doors left at least slightly open. Instead of going to his own room to rest he walked into the kitchen and made himself a large strong cup of coffee. It was important to write up the reports about the victims who had not survived. He had decided not to mention Freya the princess of Asgard.

Twenty minutes into starting on the reports Sif appeared in the doorway and poured herself some coffee. "Logan, what time did you get home?" She asked, as she sat down at the table grateful that she always dressed sensible.

"About twenty minutes ago and before you ask, I am aware that it is three in the morning. I found a survivor. She is from Asgard just like you." Logan said, as he sipped on his coffee.

"You have someone from Asgard? Where are they? Who is it?" Sif asked, fear slipping into her voice as she spoke.

"Asleep in one of the empty rooms. Princess Freya. Will you be able to get her back to Asgard?"

"Freya? Her parents allowed her to leave the palace? When I knew her, she was never a fan of the common people." Sif said, before adding "did they hurt her? I barely knew her but no one deserves to go through hell."

"I'm not sure if she had permission or just wanted to explore earth. It's possible that she's changed since you would have known her or at least heard stories about her. From what I can tell they hurt the others to get a response from her. I am though just guessing as I didn't ask her anything about her time in that place."

"So princess Freya of Asgard is upstairs. I can get her to Asgard but it can't happen for a few days."

"A few days?"

"Yes, and no it's not a mission."

"Then can it not wait a few days. She's been away from her home for a very long time. Her parents will want to see her."

"I get that Logan, honestly I do. It is not just her parents who will have missed her. I'm sure Thor is desperate to see his big sister again and Loki will finally be old enough for Freya to find him interesting. However, I can't just go back to Asgard straight away. Please just give me a few days."

"If you can tell me the reason you need to delay helping Freya."

"I might have a lead on where my son is."

"Alright, then I can give you a week. Just be careful Sif. I don't want you to get your hopes up too high." Logan said, squeezing her hand to offer comfort. He knew how important her son was to her and while helping Freya was important, it wouldn't be fair to ask her to pick Freya over finding her son.

"Thank you, Logan. I will explain to Freya why she cannot go home straight away. Will you come with us? King Odin will reward you with gold or a glimpse into your future. Queen Frigga will also reward you with almost anything." Sif said, almost sounded jealous. She didn't mind helping Freya and it had nothing to do with getting a reward. A small part of her though did wish to be rewarded with the chance of seeing her son again.

"I don't wish to get a reward Sif but if they won't take no as an answer then I will ask them to reward you." Logan said, as he stood up to make them both more coffee.

Sif found that she couldn't say anything in response. She had been living with Logan for at least ten years and knew him reasonably well and yet he still surprised her. It wasn't a surprise that he was willing to give up the reward as he did things for the right reason and not because he could get a reward. What surprised her was that he was willing to give the reward to her. It was true that he knew how important it was to her to find her son but that didn't mean he had to offer her the reward.

Logan came back to the kitchen table, "it's alright Sif I know what finding your son means to you. When Freya wakes up, I will let the two of you speak. How many are in the house at the moment?"

"Clint is away for training for at least two weeks. Fury doesn't trust him but Coulson is sure that he will make a brilliant agent. No one has told me about more arriving so Freya will be safe. I will talk to Freya in the garden, Thor always said his sister had a strong convection to nature. It will also give you a chance to hide in the study to read the files."

"You know me very well Sif."

"Not as well as your lovers but as with every other agent I have seen you naked. I keep buying you towels and you never use them."

Logan grins, "I've spent too many years on my own and you are the only one who complains."

They fall into a comfortable silence. Logan reading the files and writing key information down to go into the report. Sif keeps herself busy by cleaning the kitchen and then every room in the house except for Logan's room and the one Freya is currently using. Hours pass and eventually Sif notices that's it's passed six in the evening. While she starts on supper Logan heads into the office to complete the reports.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

When Freya walks into the kitchen she is wearing the clothes that Sif left outside her room. Along with the borrowed clothes she is still wearing Logan's jacket.

Sif notices the jacket and smiles, "Freya please take a seat I've almost finished preparing the meal."

"Does that mean you went hunting and slaughtered the meat?" Freya asked sitting down at the table.

"No I went out and bought a meal. Logan is in his study working. Would you like a coffee or something else to drink?"

"Would it be possible to have a cup of tea?" Freya asked, looking around the kitchen as if Logan would just appear. She recognised the women in the kitchen, but it wasn't a strong memory.

"Sure, a cup of tea and Logan will join us in a while." Sif says making a cup of tea and handing it to Freya along with a jug of milk and some sugar. She sits down at the table, "before you ask yes, we do know each other, and I am the lady Sif who was banished from Asgard for cheating on prince Thor her fiancé. I can though help you get home to Asgard."

"How exactly you've been kicked out for being a whore? You cheated on my brother and my parents punished you?" Freya asked, annoyance skipping into her voice. She couldn't believe her rescuer was friends with someone like the lady Sif. It wasn't possible she told herself and tried to convince herself that Logan was using the lady Sif as a servant.

Sif watched Freya noticing that the other girl had not touched her tea. "I haven't poisoned your tea but if you'd rather speak with Logan I can go and get him. In a week I will help you get back to Asgard. There is no need to give me a reward or even tell anyone that I helped you. Logan is the one who saved you after all."

Freya slowly sipped on the tea. "Thank you for the tea Sif. May I ask you questions, or do you need permission from your master?"

"I have no master or husband. I live my own life and obey no one. Ask any question you wish to ask?"

"You were thrown to earth at least a hundred earth years ago."

"Yes, it was my punishment."

"How long have I been gone for."

"In earth years no more than seven years. By Asgardian years seven hundred."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I read the files of those who were not lucky enough to live. You are only mentioned in the last seven years of the file. The people who took you are pure bastards, but they do have incredible record keeping skills."

"You sounds like you admire them?" Freya asked, the anger and hatred clear in her voice.

"No I hate them. They took me as well for well I'm not actually sure how long. I hope that they are soon wiped from the earth and that I never have to see any of them again. Logan why don't you keep princess Freya company. The food will be ready in an hour and I will be back in a week. Try to keep on her good side those who don't... well let's just say they suffer a lot." Sif said, standing up from the table and leaving the room as Logan walked in.

Freya instantly sat up just a bit straighter and pushed a stand of hair back behind her ear. She smiled as Logan joined her at the table "may I ask how Sif became your housekeeper? She keeps the house clean, but she does not seem to understand that you are the one in charge."

Logan laughed, "Sif is not my housekeeper. If I gave her orders, she would punch me and then tell me we are equal. She does most of the housework but for some reason that I don't really get she enjoys cleaning. I see her as a friend and when she is very annoying as a sister. While you are here you can help me with keeping the house clean as she's away for a week."

"You expect me to clean. I am no servant I am the princess of Asgard and when I marry a prince, I will become the queen of that kingdom. Surely you do not expect me to clean when you could simply tell Sif to do her job as your sister. If this is your home, then you are in charge. Why is she going away for a week? When exactly is she going? I need to go home and be with my family. I have been away for too long." Freya said, her voice beginning to crack from the emotions she was trying to hold in.

"I expect you to be willing to help out Princess. You are not a prisoner and I am not going to force you to do anything that might upset you. But I would be grateful if after a meal you put the plate either in the sink or the dishwasher. She is going away for a week on a private matter and I am not going to tell you where she is going. She understands better than most that you would like to be back with your family but as I said a personal thing has come up. In just seven days you will be back in Asgard free to forget myself and every other human on the planet. Be patient and the days will pass quickly." Logan explained, handing Freya a tissue to dry her eyes.

"Alright I guess I can wait seven days and you can show me around. I will also put my plate in the sink as I have no idea what a dishwasher is"

"Fair enough princess but you can not go around telling people that you are a princess of Asgard. Most humans are not going to believe you and will either think you are being incredible cruel to them by tricking them with such a lie or they will think you are insane. Neither is how you want people to see you." Logan said, as he stood up to check on the food. After checking that it was still very much cooking, he returned to the table.

"How is the food being cooked?"

"In the oven."

"No, I thought of realised that but how. I can see no fire inside the oven. The few times that I entered the kitchen within the palace well a full pig was being roasted over a fire and only bread was ever cooking inside anything. Sif gave no indication that she was making bread. Though she did not tell me what she was even cooking."

"Don't worry it is nothing fancy. To me it just looks like a roast."

"A roast?"

"Roast pork is my guess with potatoes peas all the normal stuff you get with a roast. Leave anything that you do not like. No one is going to force feed you anything that you don't like. I am aware that you and Sif know each other from Asgard and do not exactly have a friendship but I promise that she is not a threat. She will return in a week and then she will take you to Asgard."

"Thank you."

The week goes by just as Logan had predicted very quickly. For most of the week Freya spent her time reading and catching up on the history of Earth. Every evening though she would sit with Logan and tells him about life on Asgard and how she missed her younger brother Thor and baby brother Loki. He would only ask questions that he was sure would not upset her too much. She seemed to appreciate that he was taking her feelings into account though she noticed quickly that he did not seem very willing to share very much with her.

The morning that she was due to leave for Asgard she awoke early determined to make breakfast for herself Logan and Sif as a thank you for allowing her to stay. While she was cooking, she became distracted by arguing she could hear behind the closed door that led to Logan's private study one of the few rooms she had never been allowed to enter along with Logan's bedroom and Sif's bedroom as well. By the time she turned back to the food there was a fire blazing and the only thing she was able to do was scream.

Logan came rushing out of his office claws out looking ready to kill the enemy. He noticed the fire and started growling before putting the fire out when he turned to Freya, she looked terrified and threw a kettle at him. It harmlessly bounced off him before crashing to the floor and leaving a large dent in it. "Princess was there a reason to break the kettle?"

"You had your claws out and were going to attack me for starting a fire. I simply wanted to defend myself and well I saw in the paper that a circus was in town." Freya said, refusing to acknowledge that she might have over reacted to the claws. He was meant to be her protector not a crazed monster.

"You were screaming bloody murder. I thought you were being killed. Sorry if I scared you that was not my intention." Logan said, causing his claws to disappear again. "A circus comes to town every few months you get used to it. Is there a reason you mentioned the circus?"

"I have never been to a circus and would like to go."

"You are leaving for Asgard with Sif in an hour. The circus does not open its doors until eight this evening." Logan said, picking up the broken kettle and pulling cereal out of the cupboard and then three bowls. "Would you get out the milk and sugar please."

"Logan I would really like to go to the circus. Can you and Sif not take me home tomorrow instead? One more day will not hurt. I am starting to like Earth and you are not that bad though you still need to bathe more." Freya said, doing as she was asked and trying to use the fact that Logan was now her friend to have him agree with her.

"Sif is taking you home in an hour. I will not be able to come with you to Asgard."

"Why are you not taking me home? I still don't completely trust Sif, but I do trust you. Please Logan convince Sif that she and you can take me back to Asgard so that we can go to the circus together. She might not be your lover or your wife but as your sister surely she will listen to you even if she is not a sister by blood."

"I am not free to take you home to Asgard with Sif. My work has given me an important assignment and I have already missed a week so I will leave you int the hands of Sif. She will not harm you and just wants you to be back on Asgard so that you will be safe. Eat your breakfast and then go and get ready to leave." Logan said, the strain in his voice very clear as he got up from the table and left the room to get ready for work.

Freya watched him leave unable to say anything. She couldn't understand why he was no longer coming with her or that he would turn down an enjoyable evening with herself. Once she was back on Asgard she planned to tell her father to send gold and whatever else Logan might need so that he no longer had to work and more importantly could live in a house by himself and far away from Sif.

An hour later Sif with a bag on her back led the way into the forest that was at the back of Logan's home. Freya followed still wearing Logan's jacket. Throughout her stay she had worn the jacket and he had never asked for it back or indicated that he needed it. She knew it was childish, but she wanted to remember the hero who had saved her and not asked for anything in return.


End file.
